Episode 1 - The Land Before Time! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" (Our story begins with the episode title which is episode 1 which says "The Land Before Time" with a picture of Puppy Krypto flying and holding a rainbow stone in his paw. This starts with the lava coming out of the Volcano and steam coming out of the ground in the place called the mysterious beyond where there's a lot of sharpteeth ruling the place with no other friendly dinosaurs around) Sharptooth: (To the other sharptooth) Roars!!!!! (On the other side of the mysterious beyond, lives the seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with the three other dinosaurs who are Hyp, Mutt and Nod) Puppy Krypto: Come on! Come on! Get the old leadski out guys! (Hyp, Mutt and Nod caught up to them) I'm Waiting! Puppy Hot Dog: Okay. We're all here. Now where are the other seven dinosaurs? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Our Prehistoric Pals You know. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike. Puppy Brainy Barker: I dunno. Where are they? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Beats me. Puppy Tusky Husky: Chill. Look! (Points to the Sharpteeth who are the fast biters) Puppy Bull Dog: Craggy! Sharptooth! (The Sharpteeth passes by until seven prehistoric pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike showed up) Littlefoot: Hi, Guys. Ruby: Hello our puppies. Our puppies hello. Puppy Tail Terrier: About time, Littlefoot. Are you prehistoric pals, ready? Cera: Ready! Ducky: Oh yes yes yes! Chomper: I'm ready when you are. Puppy Krypto: Okay, guys. Let's do it to it! Hyp, Mutt, Nod, you guys cover our backs. Any sharpteeth show up, give us a signal. Any questions? Petrie: Yes. Me having a question. What if...? Puppy Brainy Barker: Good! Come, Pup Stars! Let's lock and load! (All Seven Super Puppies and the seven prehistoric pals went off) Petrie: Bon voyage! Hyp: Heh. Good luck. Nod: You're gonna need it when you don't come crying home back to the great valley by seeing any sharpteeth, kiddies. Mutt: Yeah yeah yeah. Good luck yous guys. (Then, The Pup Star Patrol and the seven prehistoric pals come across the dinosaur bones of death during the earth shake) Puppy Krypto: Man, what is this stuff? Puppy Hot Dog: What is all this? Ducky: It the dinosaur bones to our lost parents. Yup, yup, yup. Puppy Tusky Husky: And you're going to do a brain surgery. No? Ruby: More or less. First we need to break the access code, get into Red Claw's mainframe in the mysterious beyond and reprogram the launch data. Puppy Bull Dog: Then Kaboom! These scary sharpteeth are launching. Yes? Littlefoot: They're launching. (Took out the tree star) Tree Star. Tree Star: Ready, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Access main database. Tree Star: Password, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Run decoding program for the "X"... (Sees The Pup Star Patrol chasing their tails by laughing and barking) Pups! (The Pup Star Patrol stops chasing their tails) Do you mind? Puppy Brainy Barker: Not very well. Dogs minds. Not for puppies. Puppy Hot Dog: Which we are not really puppies. Cera: Well show a little patience. Puppy Krypto: Hey, hey, hey! Patients are for hospitals. We're in the mysterious beyond. And that's making us Super Puppies look very itchy! Woah! (Puppy Brainy Barker uses her power which is her Magic Bubble for shield for the other six Super Puppies to cover) Hurry it up, Littlefoot. Party crashers coming! Tree Star: Incoming message. (The Tree Star shows the password which it says "Long Neck") Puppy Tusky Husky: Long Neck? Littlefoot: Oh my gosh! My mother uses to call me long neck ever since we were first born. Tree Star, give us the message origin. Puppy Tail Terrier: Littlefoot, we gotta put the pedal to the metal. Littlefoot: We have to check this out. It maybe from my mother. Tree Star: Message origin; The Great Valley Adventure, The time life of great giving, Journey through the mist, The Mysterious Island, The Secret of Saurus Rock, The stone of cold fire and The Big Freeze. Quadrant 32. Cera: The Dark Swamp?! Mutt: Ooh... What's taking them so long, Hyp? Hyp: Those short little dinosaurs could be very hard to pick on. Relax, guys. Mutt: Relax? Yes a very good idea- whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Accidentally trips on the log backwards before the sharpteeth heard something) Puppy Krypto: Oh man! Hyp and his bigger dinosaur friends did it again. Look, Dinos. when we juice, jam through the area and don't let the other sharpteeth see ya. We'll meet you at the usual place! Littlefoot: You and your puppies be careful, Krypto. (All Seven Super Puppies headed toward the sharpteeth and the fast biters) Puppy Krypto: (To the sharpteeth) Yo, Sharpteeth! Are you wonder weasels looking for us? We're the only puppies around! Sharpteeth: Roars!!!!! (Is about to chase the Super Puppies) Puppy Brainy Barker: This way! (The seven super puppies leads them all the way passed the mountains and volcanoes while the seven Prehistoric Pals follows them back to where they came from as they come across the dark swamp. But when Hyp, Mutt and Nod catches up to them, the sharpteeth surrounded them in the circle) Hyp: Here comes trouble! Mutt and Nod: Whaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Sharpteeth: Roars!!!!! (Takes them as we cut back to The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals in the Dark Swamp) Cera: It's the pups! Puppy Hot Dog: What happened out there? Petrie: It is not our fault. Hyp said... It is not whether your big or short. We should relax and Mutt leaned against the... Puppy Krypto: Yo, where's Hyp? Ruby: He, Nod and Mutt were right behind us little ones through the area and then we lost them! Puppy Brainy Barker: The sharpteeth must have gotten to them when they chased them. Puppy Krypto: We're juicing back! Littlefoot: Pups, I'm sure that message was from my mother. We're going to the dark swamp and finding her. And if I mean we, I met me, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper and Spike. Spike: (Shakes his head) Puppy Bull Dog: You guys? Petrie: Yes. Us guys. Puppy Tusky Husky: You're kidding right? Ducky: We're kidding wrong. Yes yes yes. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Wrong? Cera: Right. Puppy Tail Terrier: Right or wrong? Littlefoot: You're wrong. We're right. As usual. Puppy Krypto: Excuse us. While we call in for our Pappy. Cera: Whatever. Come on, guys. Puppy Krypto: Yo, Littlefoot. Soon as we find Hyp, Mutt and Nod, We'll blast from the swamp. Be-mondo careful! Littlefoot: You too, Krypto. Puppy Krypto: Gotta juice and loose! (He flies while the other six super puppies runs on the ground following him. Then we cut back to the mysterious beyond where two Utahraptors; Screech and Thud report to their leader who was a really big sharptooth seeing the ground and not seeing them coming in) Red Claw: Tell me, Screech and Thud, how did the super puppies get past our security? Screech: Through our area in the mysterious beyond, Red Claw. Red Claw: Our Mysterious Beyond? Screech: Yes sir. Red Claw: Then seal it up!!! Thud: Yes sir. One more thing, sir. We captured one of the Prehistoric Pals. (Red Claw turns around revealing himself and seeing Screech and Thud) Red Claw: Oh, that's good. That's very very good, Screech and Thud. Where are they? Thud: Bring in the prisoners. (All the Sharpteeth brings in Hyp, Mutt and Nod as the prisoners of being lunch mate as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the mysterious beyond where Red Claw is about to tell Hyp, Mutt and Nod of where the Great Valley is) Red Claw: Tell me where the Great Valley is, Big Dinosaurs, and you have my word that you will not be Dinner for us sharpteeth. Nod and Mutt: (Nervously) Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Hyp: We're telling you nothing about nothing, Red Claw! Red Claw: Oh, oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Big Dinosaurs. I have machines of all kinds, marvelous sharpteeth that can do things you will not believe. Mutt and Nod: (Gulps) changes; The mysterious beyond Puppy Krypto: Hang in there, Hyp! Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey. Nobody could ever get pass those scary looking sharpteeth of dinosaurs. Puppy Brainy Barker: Guys, we've got to get Hyp, Mutt and Nod out of there! They were captured by Red Claw, one of the biggest sharpteeth of all of the mysterious beyond. Puppy Tusky Husky: Yeah. Yeah. We can do this the Super Puppies way! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Why not just use our powers against these guys. Puppy Hot Dog: Whatever. Let's just go already! (So the Seven Super Puppies ran all the way to the high mountain which is the cave where the prison cell is and there stood Hyp, Mutt and Nod who are in there as they found them feeling really droopy) Puppy Krypto: Psst! Hyp! You, Mutt and Nod all right? Hyp: Red Claw's sharpteeth army has picked up Littlefoot and the other short dinosaurs. He knows they're heading for the dark swamp! You gotta save them! Puppy Brainy Barker: But what about you guys? Nod: Doesn't matter. go, puppies go! Puppy Tail Terrier: Not to worry, Partner. We'll be back! Puppy Brainy Barker: Come on, guys! Back to where Littlefoot and the others are at! (So The Pup Star Patrol ran back to where the Prehistoric Pals are at the dark swamp as we cut to that part of the scene) Petrie: How much more further, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: We'll know when we get there, Petrie. Ducky: (Heard something) Ahhhhhhhh!!! (Hops on Spike's head scared) Littlefoot: Ducky, what's wrong? Ducky: A thousand pardons, Littlefoot. Cera: Are you alright? You're trembling. Ducky: Not trembling, Cera. Shivering, yes. I must have catched uh-how you say uh-achoo! A terrible cold! Um, I think we should return to the Great Valley. Littlefoot: No, Ducky. My mother is alive. I know it. And I'm going to find her. Ruby: But we are having no idea where she is. Littlefoot: Tree Star, Is there any kind of structure in the Dark Swamp? Tree Star: Searching. One structure. Ironlock prison. Schematic display. Littlefoot: Ironlock prison?! Oh no! Come on, you guys! (Goes on ahead) Petrie: Littlefoot, wait! (He, Chomper, Ducky, Spike, Ruby and Cera catches up to him as we cut back to The Pup Star Patrol outside the Dark Swamp) Puppy Krypto: Oh man! We hate swamps! Puppy Hot Dog: Yeah I couldn't agree with ya! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: They're full of bugs and junk! Puppy Krypto: Juice time! (They and the seven puppies ran fast as they stopped and see the footprints of the Prehistoric Pals' tracks) Puppy Tusky Husky: Dino Tracks! Puppy Bull Dog: Craggy! Woah! Puppy Brainy Barker: Yeah, Now we're getting somewhere! (Scene changes to The Mysterious Beyond) Screech: Red Claw! We have the Super Puppies. They're in the Dark Swamp! Red Claw: They're looking for the small Long-neck, a small three horned girl, a loud mouth, small flyer, a spiketail, one of our small sharptooth pack and a fast runner. Launch the sharpteeth flyers! Thud: Yes sir! (The Sharpteeth gives the sharpteeth flyers the signal as they all flew off after the The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals then the scene changes back to the Dark Swamp) Petrie: How much further, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: Any minute now, Petrie. Petrie: Busted me flyers! IS that...? Littlefoot: Yes, Ironlock. Tree Star, give me all the data on Ironlock! Tree Star: Searching, Littlefoot. Built in 1543, abandoned 100 years ago. No other data. (Cut back to The Pup Star Patrol) Puppy Krypto: Woah! Sharpteeth flyer alert! Heading warp seven! Time to dust one Sharpteeth flyer! Puppy Brainy Barker: Charge! (All Seven Super Puppies charged right in front of the sharpteeth flyers and we cut to the Prehistoric Pals in the Outside Ironrock) Petrie: Cera, me no thinking that it is not safe! Cera: Don't be such a worry wort, Petrie. (Suddenly, the bridge they're crossing starting to break as they all started to fall) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (They all swing toward the vine as the all held onto the edge of the cliff at the end of the outside world through the smokey mountain as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where we last left off to where they all started to fall over the edge of the cliff near smokey mountain) Petrie: Wah! (Flies up then lands down to the ground) Are you alright, fellas? (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ruby and Chomper climbed back up safe and sound) Cera: Ah! We're fine! Chomper: We're alright now. Sharpteeth flyers: Sqwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!!! (Flies after Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (They all run for their lives just before they could run and hide somewhere like the big rock) Sharpteeth flyers: Squawks!!! Petrie: Littlefoot, me am hating to be such a, um, how you say, such a worry-worm, but zis terrible place, it is not so good for our health; me am thinking this is so. We go home, yes? Littlefoot: We go home, No, Petrie. If my mother is out there, I'm going to find her. Is that clear? Petrie: Oui, Oui, guys. Very clear but... Cera: No buts, Petrie. Now let's go- Petrie! Petrie: Oui, oui, guys, here Petrie am! Petrie right behind you guys! Ducky: That's comforting. It is. It is. changes; The Dark Swamp Puppy Krypto: We're right behind you, Prehistoric Pals! (The Pup Star Patrol catches up to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike as we cut back to them in the smokey mountain) Petrie: Ducky, maybe we are thinking we should... Ducky: Petrie, look! (Points to where the computer is right to where the statue of Littlefoot's mother is at) Petrie: What is it? Littlefoot: It's from my mother's cloak, I recognized the designs. She was here. Come on! Petrie: AH!! (Flies toward Ruby's arms) Hehhehheh, hello! It was just a clever way to get into your arms, Ruby. changes; far away from smokey mountain Puppy Krypto: Woah! Mondo Spooky! (So The Pup Star Patrol went to the other side of the smokey mountain where their Prehistoric Pals are) Littlefoot: Guys, my mother was in here! Petrie: Mmm, this is good, yes? (Then The Pup Star Patrol finally caught up to their Prehistoric Pals) YAHH!! Puppy Krypto: Ha, ha, What are you doing up there, Petrie? Littlefoot: Krypto! Puppy Krypto: What's up, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: Look what we found! Puppy Hot Dog: A computer. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: So? Littlefoot: My mother must have sent me those messages from this computer. Puppy Bull Dog: Looks real ancient, does it work? Littlefoot: I don't know. (Types in to what happened to Littlefoot's mother) Keep your fingers crossed...yes! Computer: Access code, please. Puppy Tusky Husky: Try, "Long Neck". Computer: Standby for message. "Long Neck. Check subter file, deposit," end of message. Littlefoot: That's definitely from my mother. Somehow she knew I'd find it. Petrie: Fantastquie! What does it mean? Littlefoot: She didn't finish the message. But at least now that I know she's alive. I just don't know where! Computer, access subter file. Computer: Checking subter file. Ruby: Guys, look at this! Do you know what these maps do? They give us access to all of The Mysterious Beyond! Puppy Brainy Barker: Check out the tunnels! Puppy Krypto: Man! I didn't know they existed! Tree Star: Ready, Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Access main database! Tree Star: Accessing. Password Littlefoot. Littlefoot: "Long Neck". Puppy Tail Terrier: Tree Star! Get the old data out! Tree Star: Access granted! Littlefoot: Transfer to holographic disc. Puppy Krypto: Hey! What's going on? (The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals have set a booby trap on the ground as they are headed back toward the mysterious beyond) Petrie: Oh terrible! What happened? Puppy Hot Dog: That dumb ground is booby trapped that's what happened? Spike: Uh-huh! Petrie: But what is this place! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Eww! Whatever it is, it sure stinks! Puppy Krypto: Okay, you guys. Hang here! I'm gonna scope out that red light. Ducky: Krypto, are you okay? Puppy Krypto: Wherever we go, we can't go that way! Petrie: Why not? Puppy Brainy Barker: That's why! (Points to the Mountain Sharptooth headed toward The Pup Star Patrol and the Prehistoric Pals) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Oh my gosh! What is it!?! Cera: Sharptooth!! Puppy Krypto: Someone you don't want to be friends with. Plus, he's in the bad mood. Chomper: But that's our only way out! Petrie: What what what what are we gonna do? Puppy Krypto: Ask about his mother, maybe he’s not such a bad guy. No, he’s rotten to the core! I’ve got an idea! Ducky, get the rainbow stone! (Ducky does so as he hands it to Puppy Krypto) Okay, when I hold out my paw, Slap it in! Ducky: Got it! Puppy Krypto: Juice time! Hold on! (All six super puppies and the Prehistoric Pals grab onto Puppy Krypto as he started to use the rainbow stone to power up and flies through the mountain sharptooth knocking him down) All: Ahhhhhhhh!!! (They all landed safety on the ground) Puppy Krypto: Chill guys, everything's cool! Cera: Krypto, how did you know sharptooth is afraid of the rainbow stone in your paws? Puppy Krypto: A puppy from the planet krypton knows. Petrie: But now, I am thinking we are having another problem, hmm? How do we get the heck out of here? Littlefoot: Tree Star, bring up, "Long Neck". (The Tree Star does so) Puppy Krypto: I'm waiting! Cera: I have a great idea! We'll take that tunnel. Puppy Bull Dog: Woah! Way cool. Ruby: According to those maps, we should be very close. Petrie: To what? Ducky: You'll see, follow that light source. Let's go! changes; Inside the cave of The Mysterious Beyond) Chomper: Done. That's the last one! Ruby: Those mean old Sharpteeth are history! Puppy Krypto: We Super Puppies got one more thing to do. Meet you guys at the usual! Gotta Juice! (Flies off as the six super puppies follows him on foot) [Scene changes; Cave of many voices cells Puppy Tusky Husky: Poor old Hyp. Puppy Hot Dog: Poor old Mutt. Puppy Tail Terrier: Poor old Nod. All Seven Super Puppies: Wah! All Sharpteeth: ROARS!!!!! (Comes after all seven super puppies) Red Claw: (Roars) Consider yourselves eaten, Super Puppies! Puppy Brainy Barker: They're launching the sharpteeth! News at 11:00. (All Seven Super Puppies got into their standard formation as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Spike started to roar real loud inside the cave of many voices against the sharpteeth army) Ducky: We are big!! Hear us roar!! Red Claw: What is this!?!?! Screech, Thud! Recall them! Screech and Thud: Yes sir! (Recalls the sharpteeth as they all retreat) Puppy Krypto: (Through the camera to Red Claw) Yo, Red Claw! That was for Hyp! Red Claw: (Angrily) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! THE END Credits Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts